Confusion is In the Air
by Brooke101204
Summary: It's Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 7th year. Ron starts to have feeling for Hermione and even thinks that he is in love with her, but soon he finds he has feeling for Harry, who then has feeling for Ron AND Malfoy! You'll never guess what happens in the end!
1. The Beginning of a Long Journey

((A/N- this is my very first fan fiction story. I'm really sorry if it sucks. I like writing and I LOVE Harry Potter. Please don't leave mean comments but I'd appreciate any advice you could give me. Please and thanks END))

Chapter One

It all started quite some time ago. 7 years in fact! Harry was nervous about his first trip to Hogwarts and was relieved when he'd met Ron Weasley; who incidentally happened to be a new student as well.

They had been having a wonderful time looking at Chocolate Frog cards and reading aloud the summary, when Hermione Granger had rudely interrupted them. What nerve that woman had; barging in on them and then _insulting_ Ron. What a lady he thought as he sat there dumbfounded.

But, that was many years ago and Now Harry, Ron, and Hermione are the best of friends. They seemed inseparable, until the day Ron and Harry were exposed. And a bit more exposed than would have been preferred.

It was early one morning and Harry and Ron had been up all night doing a potions essay for Snape. They were hardly in the mood for sleeping though because they had cast spells upon themselves so they could stay awake for a full 24hrs. It came to be about six o'clock in the morning so Harry and Ron decided to go for a walk down to Hogsmeade and grade a butter beer and sit for a while.

They had made it through the entire school without once walking into anyone. They felt pretty lucky. _Something is going to happen, I can sense it…_thought Harry as he walked beside his best mate.

_This is it…I've got to tell Harry how I feel…he'll understand………won't he? I can't help it if I have feelings for H…_ however Ron never got through his thought because Harry had just slapped him over the head.

"Owww! You prat, what was that for?" said Ron angrily "Because you had an incredibly stupid look on your face and I once heard Hermione telling Ginny…" Harry trailed off into one of Hermione's muggle stories. Ron didn't mind though, he walked and listened to Harry speaking. Mesmerized by the way he didn't have a monotone voice like all of his professors had.

((A/N- okay well this is Chapter One so far. I tried to watch for my grammar and spelling…I have major issues with spelling, meaning it has to be spelled properly or I get agitated with myself…lol please R&R and go easy on me…. 3 Brooke))


	2. Resolved or Not Resloved?

((A/N- Sorry for having such a short chapter last time. I'll try to make this one longer))

**Chapter Two**

Harry and Ron walked into the Three Broomsticks and looked rather cheery, well except Ron he had a dazed look on his face.

"Hullo Rosemerta my darling." Said Harry to the attractive bar lady. "Hello Harry dear, will it be the usual for you and your friend here?" she said. "You know me all to well my dear lady." He said with a rather pleased look on his face.

Rosemerta blushed lightly and retreated to the back. Harry gave a look of sadness as a result of her leaving, and turned to Ron only to see that Ron wasn't standing there anymore.

"Ron?" Harry asked a little worried. With everything going on with Voldemort, he wouldn't be surprised if Ron was just kidnapped right under his very nose.

"RON!" Harry ran out of the pub yelling frantically for Ron. "OH FUCK, RON? SHIT, RON?" "RON WHERE ARE YOU?" "DAMNIT!" Harry shouted and ran straight for the boys' dormitory.

Someone was sobbing in the corner and quickly stifled their cries when they heard someone enter.

Ron was watching Harry flirting with Madam Rosemerta and he felt an unexplainable anger rising within him. The only thing that made sense to him was to run. He ran all the way back to the Gryffindor Boy's dormitory all the while sobbing uncontrollably. He can't possibly be having feelings, _intimate_ feelings for Harry. _NO, I love Hermione; I am in love with Hermione…right? Of course I am, so why am I so confused about how I feel right now? I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR HARRY AND I NEVER WILL! _And with that last comment he finally pulled it together and began to straighten up.

It was at this precise moment that Ron heard someone walking towards him………………….

"Hullo?" said Harry softly. "Who's there?" a shaky voice replied. "Err…it depends, who are you?" said Harry.

It was then that Harry noticed a small patch of red hair sticking out from under Ron's bed. "Err…Ron, it that err…is that you?" "Err…Harry?" came a feeble crack. "Ron, it's me I promise, its alright to come out now I promise I wont hex you into next week for ditching me, just please come out and talk to me; I heard you sobbing, are you alright…Ron please…" Harry stared for a moment in Ron's direction and had just begun to turn around when he heard Ron mumble again.

"I have feeling for Hermione." He muttered almost inaudible. "You what?" Harry asked confused. With that Ron pulled himself up and sat on his bed. He motioned for Harry to come and sit next to him.

Ron began to rummage through his trunk and reappeared next to Harry holding a journal. By this time Harry was defiantly confused and had no hope of ever coming out of it.

Harry opened the journal Ron had handed him. It read:

Dear Journal,

Hermione is coming in a couple of weeks to stay at the burrow. I can't wait to see her; I hope all is well on her end. Harry isn't able to come this year though, he has to stay at his Aunt and Uncle's to protect them in case Voldemort arrives.

Ron

Harry flipped the page and read again:

Dear Journal,

Hermione has been here a couple days now. We've been having loads of fun together. I think I am starting to have feelings for her…_intimate_ feelings…But she is one of my best friends why am I all of a sudden feeling this way for her…gasp here she comes. I've got to go!

Ron

Harry flipped a few more pages and continued to read.

Dear Journal,

There are only a few days left before we go on break and I still haven't told Hermione how I feel; although the other night, just after dinner, I almost kissed her. We were sitting outside and talking about what it was going to be like when we arrived back at Hogwarts and she just happened to turn and look at me at the precise moment that I turned to look at her and I started to lean forward to kiss her and then Mum came out and yelled about dinner was ready and we needed to hurry before everyone ate it all. I probably would have kissed her that night if Mum hadn't ruined the moment. Well that's all that's happened so far. I've got to go so bye.

Ron

"Ron, why didn't you tell me about this before?" Harry said rather shocked.

"Well, mate I had planned on telling you today, but I just couldn't get the words out right." Ron said thinking quickly in case Harry asked why he ran.

"Why did you ditch me though? I still don't get that." Harry said with a confused look on his face.

" I err…I had am err…stomachache that's all" Ron said and quickly turned scarlet at the thought of the real reason that he ran.

"Well come on then Hermione said to meet her in the Library today just after lunch, I wonder if it has something to do with you're little "Secret", or maybe something about Ginny…" Harry trailed off and began thinking of Ginny.

Harry and Ginny had been dating for almost three years now. He was sure he was going to marry her. He loved her more than anyone in the world and treated her like the queen she was.

With topic on Harry's mind, he was greatly reminded of when him and Ginny had been sitting on Harry's bed in the common room earlier that day and had been wrapped in each other's arms and then began kissing.

Kissing led to more action on both ends. Ginny began to caress Harry's inner thigh and Harry began kissing her neck. She loved when he did this because it made her feel a way that she could not describe even if she tried. Within minutes both of them were completely naked and rolling around in the sheets. Harry was thrusting in and out of Ginny at lightning fast speed. He could feel Ginny about to climax and quickly removed himself from her.

He replaced his dick with his tongue. He began to flick his tongue up and down and in circles and all around. It was only a matter of seconds and Ginny grabbed his hair and thrust his tongue in even deeper. She clenched around him and exploded into his mouth with great force. Harry laughed softly as he said "mmm…you taste good." He licked her all over and then came back to her mouth and began to snog her for a while. She wasn't complaining

Harry looked over to his bed and laughed to himself as he saw that his bed sheets were still completely messed up.

"Harry, what are you thinking about, your smiling rather bigger than usual and you look incredibly…never mind" Ron stopped himself before he told Harry that he thought he looked gorgeous.

"huh, what? Oh sorry I was just thinking…" replied Harry smiling to himself as he thought of Ginny and how beautiful she is.

**((A/N okay guys sorry for such a long delay, but school is being a bitch and I had a competition and all four of my organization's teams got 1st place so we've been really busy lately. Please R&R. Oh and thank you to Kevin who noticed that I was dumb and in the middle of my spelling speech I misspelled the word "please". Lol well anyways I'll try and update faster! END))**


End file.
